neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Scaler
| released = PlayStation 2 Xbox GameCube | genre = Platform | modes = Single-player | ratings = | platforms = Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation 2 }} Scaler, also known as Scaler: The Shapeshifting Chameleon, is a video game released in 2004 by Take-Two Interactive and Global Star Software for the GameCube, Xbox, and PlayStation 2 video game consoles. Synopsis Scaler follows the story of a 12-year-old boy named Bobby Jenkins who stumbles across the evil plot of his next door neighbor to dominate the world through use of mutated lizards. His neighbor, Bootcamp, captures and restrains Bobby, striking him with a bolt of energy that transforms him into a shape-shifting alter-ego, Scaler—a vivid blue and yellow mutant lizard with razor sharp claws, a long tongue, and the ability to shift into several other kinds of lizards. Unbeknown to Scaler, Bootcamp's leader, Looger, controls a network of unstable portals that are the only connections between the different dimensions in the multiverse. Any being in control of these portals would have the ability to move freely between the different worlds, and even capture them. Looger has managed to accomplish this through the use of a device created by a scientist named Leon, who was consequently exiled through a portal to a desolate world. With the portal being his only escape route, Bobby "Scaler" Jenkins escapes from Looger through the portal and must now travel the strange world he arrives upon in his new form in order to find and defeat Looger or all of the universes will go into darkness. Gameplay The main attraction of Scaler is the ability to transform into five different types of mutant lizards, each one giving some sort of advantage depending on the environment(they are Bakudan,Krock,Doozum,Fruzard and Swoom). As the character journeys to different areas of the world, he will occasionally be given a challenge to defeat a number of special foes, thus giving the ability to transform into them and use their unique abilities to his advantage. Each area he journeys to allows him to transform into only one of this five forms. Characters Scaler features a number of interesting characters, but many of them are lizards. Bobby Jenkins/Scaler: The unlikely, sharp-tongued, wise-cracking, pun-spewing, pre-teen hero of Scaler. Bobby "Scaler" is a very energetic boy, whose wit is only matched by his swift reflexes. He loves two things: lizards and skateboarding (not necessarily in that order). Despite being... well... a brat, he'll move Heaven and Earth to save his loved ones. Leon: This once hero and brilliant scientist is now a mere surly survivor. Traveling with his flying companion, a massive, six-eyed winged reptile (a Reprodactyl) he uses to fly from place to place, Leon befriends Bobby, and teaches him everything he's learned to help him survive in the strange new world he's blundered into. Leon is later revealed to be Scaler's father (once you beat the huge flying crab, you get a clue that he is your father). Looger: Bobby's villainous nextdoor neighbor. Bobby stumbles upon his latest evil scheme to unleash an army of mutated lizards upon the world. Looger's minions capture Bobby, restrain him, and then (accidentally) transform Bobby into a mutant, chameleon-like being. Bootcamp: "Captain Bootcamp", as he's called, is Looger's right-hand lackey. He, as with the rest of Looger's reptilian crew, has taken on a human disguise to blend into our world. Bootcamp took on the guise of a drill sargeant. As scary (and ugly as Bobby puts it) as his human disguise may be, that's nothing compared to how terrifying his true form is -- a massive, dark green dragon residing in his sinister lair in the lizard world -- sporting a massive jaw lined with sharp fangs, poisonous breath, and when he gets really mad, he'll even start to breathe fire! Jazz: The only female on Looger's team, Jazz is a wiry, yellow-eyed, pale-skinned lizard. She doesn't offer much physically, except slide attacks, but she makes up for that with a sharp tongue to rival Bobby's, wit, cunning, and intelligence. She's taken on the human form of a movie director, and is definitely not one to cross. Rhombus: Yet another of Looger's lizard lackeys -- Rhombus doesn't seem to offer much in strength or intelligence, but he's mean enough and dangerous enough to keep you on your toes - beware the shockwaves he creates. His true reptilian form is deep blue, a bit on the round side, and wearing a constant mean glare. His human disguise is that of a CEO. Turbine: Turbine serves as Looger's "muscle", and is masquerading as a construction worker. His reptile form is large, round, brown-scaled, bearing a wicked smirk, and heavily muscled. He prefers to get you with his toxic breath. Scaler's Transformations The best part of Scaler is the ability to transform into five different types of mutant lizards, each one giving you some sort of advantage depending upon your environment. As you journey to different areas of the world, you will occasionally be given a challenge to defeat a number of special foes -- thus giving you the ability to transform into them and use their unique abilities to your advantage. Each area you journey to allows you to transform into only one of your forms, so it may be limited -- but that doesn't make it any less fun. Bakudan: The first form Scaler acquires. While at a glance it looks small and harmless, beware its power -- explosives! Hauling a seemingly infinite amount of exploding spheres, the Bakudan is able to easily demolish several of the obstacles (be them living or otherwise) that it may come across. Krock: The second form Scaler acquires. An armored sphere with skinny bird legs -- not very intimidating... Until, that is, it rolls into a ball and spikes shoot from its scaly hide. Able to roll at extreme speeds and bowl over most enemies, the Krock is a nigh-unstoppable force if angered. Doozum: The third form Scaler acquires. The largest and easily the most intimidating of Scaler's forms, the Doozum is a massive winged lizard, able to fly to any desired location, and blows enemies away with a powerful sonar attack. Though Scaler's Doozum form may be large, that's nothing compared to the size of the real thing! Fruzard: The fourth form Scaler acquires. A "frilled chicken" easily describes this beast. While it may not be much to look at, it sports a rather intimidating glare, is swift (if not a little awkward) on its feet, and best of all -- it's a walking sniper rifle! Swoom: The final form Scaler acquires. Easily the least intimidating, and the least powerful of Scaler's forms, it still proves to be one of the most useful, as it can do what none of his other forms can... swim. Slow and awkward on land, its walking pattern (and physical build) resembling a penguin crossed with a seal, it's almost completely helpless when not in its element. However, in water, its swimming patterns resemble that of a dolphin. Monsters Scaler features several unique reptilian monsters for you to battle, some on land, some in the air, and some underwater. Listed below are only a few of the creatures you're likely to find. Arachnos: A tiny spider-like creature, never found alone and usually hanging from a wall. Easily taken care of with a quick lash of the tongue, but can become a hassle if encountered in a large group -- as they move very, very fast. Screepies: Frog-like creatures and the first things you'll encounter in the world. They attack Scaler in groups, leaping at him with jaws agape. They too are easily taken care of with your tongue. Has quite a bite. Hidden Crab: A little beast that likes to hide and throw explosives at you! Keep moving and he won't be able to get a lock on you. Ratos: Another early discovery for you, the Ratos persists through almost every area of the world, and, despite its name, the creature resembles, sounds, and behaves more like a canine than a rat or a lizard. A bit bigger than Scaler, and always coming at him in packs, Ratos can be very dangerous. They move quickly, but their downside is their short attention spans. They usually take a long time to even realize Scaler is nearby. Stun them with your tongue, then take them out with your claws. Dragon Shooter: A powerful, maniacal, floating dragon with a dangerous obsession with fire. Hard to take out and able to attack and kill you before you can even touch him, the Dragon Shooter is a force to be reckoned with. He can often be heard laughing in a very creepy way as he sets you aflame. Stealth closer if you can, stun him with your tongue and take him out with your claws. BE CAREFUL though, as he has a nasty habit of snatching you up in his claws if you get to close, and slamming you into the ground. Zarpac: Its swift movement, sharp reflexes and powerful claws always lead me, personally, to describe this beast as Scaler on steroids. One of the strongest enemies you'll face, he's very hard to hit and has a large amount of health. Flying across the battlefield and moving at lightning speeds, he'll try and pounce on you from afar and rip you to shreds with his claws! He's only really open to be attacked after he tries to attack you and misses. Don't get too close and try and press any advantages you think you might have -- if he gets you beneath his claws, you're in for hell. Dragon Warrior: A massive, lumbering creature with the ability to stealth, he attacks with brute force, poisonous breath, and can block your attacks with his spiked armor. Leap into the air and bring your claws crashing down onto his head when you see an opening, and don't let him grab you -- he can take three bars of your health in one blow if he does. Flying Yeti: This flying beast is able to attack through use of icy cold breath -- avoid. Griffon: It hovers, waiting and watching, and if he sees you, he'll move to attack at lightning speed. Try and take him out before he sees you, or just use your camouflage to sneak by. Rattlecrab: A giant flying crab-like creature, he ambushes you while you are attempting to gain an egg. He hits hard and has a large amount of health. You can only shoot him when he's getting ready to attack, by firing the Repodactyl's laser bolts into vulnerable areas spread across his body. Dragon War Beast: One of the biggest non-bosses you'll face, the War Beast appears invisible when you first start fighting him, and is able to attack through brute force and lightning blasts. Watch him carefully; when he raises his glowing fist in the air and crashes it down, jump to avoid the ripple of energy that follows, and strike him as he struggles to free his hand. Iguana King: A massive, tusked, frilled beast resembling an iguana. Able to strike you with a variety of attacks, do your best to get in close and attack with your claws. Trapper: This beast cannot be killed through any means you know, but it can be fooled. Lurking in sand and mud, the head of the Trapper (with multiple faces) constantly surveys its territory while its extra "arms" shift around, trying to find food. Use your camouflage to sneak past it, and find a patch of hard dry land where he can't reach you. If you bump into him, or touch any ground of his territory while not stealthed, one of his arms will grab you and drag you beneath the surface to be swiftly devoured. Be on your guard. Reception After its release in 2004, Scaler received mostly positive reviews. While receiving praise for its high production values and gameplay, some reviewers criticized it for having an unexciting plot and formulaic design. It currently bears a composite critic score of 70 out of 100 on Metacritic. References External links *[http://www.globalstarsoftware.com/scaler/ Scaler official website] Category:2004 video games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:3D platform games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Video games developed in Canada